Que faisait donc McKay?
by Olinne
Summary: Voilà un petit texte pour m'amuser, sur McKay evidemment.. et un peu de réflexion sur Carson et Elisabeth parce que quand j'ai vu Michael ma réaction pendant la moitié de l'épisode c'était: mais comment peuventils faire ça! ! Ah oui spoiler Michael!
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé**: petite histoire pré et pendant Micheal, point de vue de Rodney.

**Disclamer:** Stargate ne m'appartient pas, les perso non plus, cette histoire est écrite uniquement pour le plaisir etc…

J'essayais d'écrire une team fic mais mes vieux démons reviennent et je n'arrive pas à la finir. Pour l'instant voilà un petit texte pour m'amuser, sur McKay evidemment.. et un peu de réflexion sur Carson et Elisabeth parce que quand j'ai vu Michael ma réaction pendant la moitié de l'épisode c'était: mais comment peuvent-ils faire ça! Particulièrement quand Carson ment honteusement à Michael l'air de rien.

* * *

Froid, tellement froid.

Mourir noyé ! Alors qu'il y a des aliens vampires là dehors. Vivre en génie et mourir stupidement.

Garder la tête hors de l'eau !

Froid.

Où est Sam ? Ah oui ! Fragment de mon imagination.

Respirer. Respirer. Sheppard va venir. Avec Radek. Deux mots à lui dire celui-là.

Sens plus mes doigts. Froid. Respirer.

Ils vont venir. Ils vont venir. Faites qu'ils viennent. Peux plus.

Froid. Plus d'air. Plus d'air. PLUS D'AIR !

Ils ne viennent pas. Ils me laissent mourir.

RESPIRE !

Le docteur Rodney McKay, génie auto-proclamé, réussit enfin a retrouver comment respirer. Il pris une longue inspiration. Urgente. Salvatrice. Et du même coup se réveilla.

Couvert de sueur, emmêlé dans ses couvertures, les mains agrippées aux bords de son lit.

Encore un cauchemar. Un stupide cauchemar.

Carson avait beau dire, ses somnifères n'arrangeaient rien. Ils rendaient juste le réveil plus difficile.

Rodney se tourna péniblement vers son réveil. 5h00 du matin. Il considéra l'idée de se recoucher. Mais non. Depuis quelques temps, son lit était devenu un endroit des plus inhospitalier. Autant se lever.

* * *

Débarquer à 5h00 du matin au mess n'était pas extraordinaire pour le chef scientifique d'Atlantis. D'ailleurs ça lui permettait un vrai choix de nourriture. A cette heure les cuisines commençaient seulement à remplir les présentoirs. Quoiqu'il demande, il y en avait toujours en stock. Ce matin il remplit son plateau d'un assortiment de gelée, d'un flacon de sirop d'érable "made in Canada", de pancakes, et de trois tasses de café.

En s'asseyant seul à l'une des tables de la cantine quasiment vide, il s'interrogea. Directement après l'accident du Jumper, il avait eu des cauchemars, et des insomnies, mais tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Pourquoi cela revenait soudainement ?

Il savoura le goût familier du sirop d'érable et se détendit enfin. La tension qui nouait ses épaules disparut.

Hier Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon et l'équipe six étaient parti chasser du Wraith. Le but ? Ramener à Carson un wraith vivant pour ses petites expérimentations.

Sacré Carson. Incapable de faire voler un Jumper ou d'utiliser une arme des Anciens sans prendre des airs de jeune fille effarouchée. Par contre, jouer avec les gènes des autres semblait ne lui poser aucun problème. Enfin presque. Bon d'accord Elisabeth lui avait légèrement forcé la main. Pas tant que ça. Elle lui avait décrocher un de ses regards impérieux et l'hésitant docteur s'était résigné. Après tout il savait bien qu'il faudrait tester son travail un jour…

Voilà bien une chose que lui, Rodney McKay, ne pourrait pas faire. Jouer avec des bombes nucléaires, réparer une babiole hight tech vieille de 10 000 ans, pas de problème.

Les humains ? Une autre paire de manche. Déjà interagir avec eux…

Entre les pancakes et les gelées, Rodney se demanda comment son équipe s'en sortait. Il n'était pas parti avec eux. Beaucoup trop de chose à faire dans la cité depuis le petit show de Phoebus- Elizabeth. Bien sur, il y avait d'autre personne capable de s'en occuper, à commencer par Radek. Mais Rodney préférait être présent, au cas ou. D'ailleurs Atlantis est plus confortable qu'une planète infestée de wraith non ?

Le colonel aurait pu l'emmener malgré tout, on est jamais trop prudent. Bon depuis Ford, Rodney avait une petite aversion pour ce genre de mission stupide, mais quand même, il aurait dût y aller. Sheppard n'avait pas été de cet avis. Okkay il avait oublié de se présenter à une ou deux séances d'entraînement. Bon plus d'accord. Particulièrement celle avec Ronon. Mais il était civil, pas militaire! Et puis il avait bien autre chose à faire.

Il fit distraitement tourner le reste de gelée dans son bol.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas emmené !

En avalant le fond de sa troisième tasse de café, Rodney prit une résolution. La prochaine fois, il ne resterait pas derrière. Et cette fois se serait Sheppard qui lui demanderait de venir(1). Il allait travailler son coté militaire. Après tout Sam y arrivait bien elle.

* * *

(1) bah oui vous avez pas trouvé marrant comment Rodney se comporte dans Coup d'Etat?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Attention, il y a des minis spoiler pour plusieurs épsiode de la saison deux.

Sheppard et son équipe étaient revenus, au complet, avec un wraith. Furieux le wraith.

Rodney en avait entendu ses cris de colère jusque dans son labo. Radek, qui travaillait près de lui, avait levé les yeux de son travail pour croiser son regard. Le Canadien avait lu dans celui de son collègue un mélange de peur et de questionnement.

Personnellement, McKay n'avait pas crié au génie lorsque Carson et Elisabeth avait annoncé leur projet.

Depuis l'histoire de Phoebus, le docteur Weir avait changé, elle s'était … durcie. Oui c'était le mot, durcie.

D'habitude Rodney n'était pas sensible à ce genre de chose. Ce qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille ? Des cernes énormes. Et le fait de ne plus être le seul à contempler des pancakes à 5h00 du matin. Même ses vêtements paraissaient plus sombres qu'avant. Et Dieu sait que Rodney notait rarement ces détails-là ! Parlez-lui de jolie blonde, intelligente, habillée de façon provoquante, d'accord…

Enfin, Rodney commençait à connaître Elisabeth. Des événements comme une prise d'otage pendant une tempête destructrice par exemple, contribuaient à créer des liens.

Bref des cernes. Un pli amer au coin de la bouche. Un sourire qui se faisait de plus en plus rare.

On lui avait demandé son avis. Il l'avait donné. Mauvaise idée ! Mais quand il s'exprimait négativement sur autre chose que des bombes atomiques ou des boucliers énergétiques, on avait tendance à passer sur son avis.

Kidnapper un wraith, l'introduire vivant dans la cité, le transformer en humain !

Depuis le début de l'expédition il avait vu beaucoup de chose, mais là…

Et ses hurlements de colère ! Bon sang ! Comment Carson arrivait-il encore à dormir ? Quoique celui-là aussi Rodney commençait à le rencontrer à 5h00 du matin… sauf que Carson lui n'avait ni gelé, ni café, ni pancakes, juste un regard abattu et des yeux cernés.

Rodney aurait bien voulu faire quelque chose pour lui, mais il se connaissait. Il aurait été capable de dire LA phrase à ne pas prononcer.

Alors il n'avait rien dit.

Le Canadien se reconcentra sur son travail. La technologie wraith était vraiment fascinante. Sheppard était venu dans son labo, après avoir maîtrisé le wraith, qu'il avait par ailleurs surnommé Michael, et lui avait tendu un "joujou wraith" comme il avait dit. Un stockeur de donnée. Il ne contenait pas grand chose, quelques coordonnées, des chiffres… Ce qui l'intéressait surtout c'était la matière même de l'objet. Il aurait donné beaucoup pour retourner à bord d'un vaisseau ruche et étudier les matériaux utilisés pour sa construction. Le super wraith en moins. Juste lui, un vaisseau ruche, et qui sait un wraith pour, civilement, lui montrer le chemin. Il rit intérieurement à cette idée puis, s'avisant que son estomac commençait à grogner, décida d'aller faire un petit tour au mess. La moitié du personnel d'Atlantis pouvait bien rire de son appétit légendaire, quand on prend son petit déj' à 5h du mat', on a des excuses !

* * *

La rencontre avec Michael avait été… des plus perturbantes.

Un homme. Voilà ce que Rodney avait vu. Un homme qui aurait pu être n'importe quel soldat récemment venu de la Terre par le Dédale. Un homme qui s'excusait de ne pas se rappeler son nom. Un homme amnésique mais qui reconnaissait encore la technologie wraith..

Assez effrayant en fait.

Rodney y repensa en cherchant vainement le sommeil.

Un wraith devenu homme, un wraith déguisé en homme. Un homme? Un wraith ?

Dans les brumes du premier sommeil, la question tourna dans sa tête, obsédante.

Son esprit le ramena de façon très à propos à la "petite mésaventure" de Sheppard. Lui avait faillit être transformé en une sorte de wraith sous-évolué. Michael ressentait-il les choses de la même façon ? Se rendait-il compte que quelque chose clochait ?

Rodney finit par s'endormir. Son esprit se peupla de wraith de toutes les couleurs. Ils dansaient en rond autour de Carson qui chantait à tue-tête l'hymne écossais en jonglant avec des mini portes des étoiles.

Puis une vague les submergea. Le froid l'envahit une fois de plus.

Respirer. Respirer.

Non!

Rodney se réveilla en sursaut, certain d'avoir entendu des cris et des bruits de pas. Il regarda son réveil : une heure du matin. Encore un peu tôt pour se lever… il reposa sa tête sur son oreiller et se rendormit, cette fois d'un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à ceux qui ont écrit des reviews!

Je sais maintenant pourquoi je n'arrive pas à finir l'autre fanfic, j'aime mieux me pencher sur la pychologie des perso que faire dans "l'action" mais ca va venir, ca va venir... pour l'instant la suite et presque fin..

* * *

Ainsi hier soir l'agitation avait bien une raison.

Michael savait !

Le dos tourné au Canadien, Carson observait son calendrier "made in Scotland" lorsqu'il lui apprit la nouvelle. Sa voix tremblait et Rodney remarqua que ses épaules étaient courbées comme si le monde reposait sur ses épaules. Il pouvait comprendre ça…

Peut-être n'aurions nous pas dût lui cacher la vérité, continuait l'Ecossais. Teyla n'était pas d'accord depuis le début… mais Kate a assuré qu'il fallait d'abord le laisser s'intégrer… il ne fallait pas qu'il l'apprenne ainsi.. Elisabeth a beau dire, si je ne m'étais pas endormi .. mais le mal était à la base. Kate m'avait prévenu qu'il ressentait quelque chose .. d'étrange ..

Beckett s'arrêta abruptement et pris sa tête dans ses mains. Et soupira. Profondément. Désespérément.

Que va-t-on faire de lui maintenant ? Demanda Rodney.

Carson ne répondit pas immédiatement. Quand il se tourna enfin vers son collègue, le physicien aperçut une trace de larme au coin de ses yeux.

Continuer à lui administrer le rétrovirus, l'aider psychologiquement…

Sa voix se brisa, comme s'il ne croyait pas lui-même à ce qu'il disait. Rodney su qu'il allait dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas au moment même où il ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Mais que voulez-vous quand on s'appelle Rodney, impossible de ne pas relever ce qui est évident, ce qu'on essaye d'oublier :

Et ensuite quoi ? Le maintenir sous forme humaine jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive ? Parce qu'à ce que j'ai vu, il est plutôt en bonne santé, ça risque de prendre un petit temps, peut-être serons-nous déjà refroidis depuis longtemps qu'il n'aura même pas pris une ride. Eh puis même sous forme humaine il possède peut-être encore ses super pouvoirs wraith et à moins que vous connaissiez une façon de bloquer ses fonctions télépathiques …

Finalement il réussit à fermer cette bouche, qui avait parfois tendance à parler toute seule, stoppant ainsi la suite de son discours : que cette expérience était stupide, que ce qui se passait était totalement prévisible, que si le Pentagone apprenait cela ils enverraient sans remords une jolie boite en sapin au lieutenant Michael Kenmore accompagnée d'un bon pour une place ombragée sous un cyprès.

Rodney se demanda ce qu'il se passerait s'ils essayaient de tuer Michael. Y arriveraient-ils ? Le wraith se réveillerait-il soudain, étonné d'être dans une boîte ?

Il repoussa ces idées en croisant le regard peiné de Carson, et s'asséna une claque mentale. Stupide. Stupide. Stupide.

Ecoute Carson .. je ne voulais pas… enfin…. Au moins il ne s'est pas enfuit… conclut-il en regardant ailleurs.

Beckett hocha la tête.

Elisabeth a demandé une réunion de crise à son sujet…

Rodney avala péniblement sa salive, il avait blessé son ami, il le savait. Mais bon depuis le début cette idée était tellement stupide…

Ok. Eh bien bon courage.. murmura-t-il avant de sortir de l'infirmerie sans se retourner.

* * *

Stupide. Stupide. Stupide !

Mckay rejoint son labo. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler de cette histoire. Il ne se posait pas souvent de question "philosophique". Pour lui, le monde était simple. Ou presque. Il y avait des choses qui valaient la peine d'être comprises, d'autre qu'on lui demandait de comprendre et celles qui ne l'intéressaient pas. Dans l'ensemble beaucoup de choses l'intéressaient. En fait il savait un peu tout sur tout. Mais les wraith ne l'intéressait que s'il pouvait en apprendre quelque chose, ou s'il pouvait les éviter.

Non il n'y pensait plus.

Non non.

Régler le problème des systèmes anti incendies au halon que Weir-Phoebus avait si gentiment soulevé était SA priorité. Pas réfléchir sur le bien-être d'un lieutenant. Enfin d'un wraith. Le Canadien tapota nerveusement son bureau, agacé.

Etrangement il repensa à Doranda. Il pouvait comprendre ce que Carson pouvait ressentir. Avoir gâché ce qu'on pouvait ressentir comme LE projet d'une vie. La passion de Carson pour la génétique égalait bien la sienne pour les engins aliens super évolués.

Rodney fixa son écran. Oui créer un petit programme empêchant de détourner le halon vers autre chose que les zones de stockage, quelle que soit la personne qui le demande, ça pourrait marcher.

Il retourna au travail. Après tout il y avait Elisabeth, et Sheppard. C'était leur rôle de s'inquiéter. Lui il trouvait les solutions, et à ce qu'il sache personne ne lui avait demander de résoudre le problème de Michael !

* * *

TBC... 


	4. Chapter 4

_-On est dans la merde ! Non seulement notre bon lieutenant est retourné avec les Wraitsh, mais en plus il sait qu'Atlantis existe toujours. S'exclama Rodney d'une voix aiguë en gesticulant._

_Il n'y croyait pas ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas possible ! Il suffisait qu'il tourne le dos quelques heures et voilà !_

_-Dieu seul sait quels autres renseignements il a pu glaner pendant qu'il était ici. Ajouta Sheppard comme s'il voulait retourner le couteau dans la plaie._

_I-ls vont envoyer une autre vague de vaisseaux ruche. Compléta Teyla._

_-Ils sont probablement déjà en route. Finit Ronon_

_L'équipe était sur la même longueur d'onde, sur ce point au moins._

_-Et cette fois-ci je suis prêt à parier qu'ils ne se laisseront pas avoir pas le truc de l'invisibilité, souligna bien Rodney._

_-Il faut que nous mettions sur pied un nouveau plan de défense, constata Elisabeth._

_-Il va nous falloir plus de puissance de feu.._

* * *

Rodney fulminait et il savait bien qu'il ne devait pas être le seul, mais depuis le début de leur petite expérience avec ce Wraith c'était comme si tout à coup tout le monde avait perdu la tête sur Atlantis !

Bon peut-être pas Ronon. Ni Teyla.

Mais enfin qu'avait donc pensé Elisabeth ? Qu'ils pourraient transformer de force tous les wraiths de la galaxie en humains et ensuite vivre en paix et en harmonie ? Rodney lui jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée depuis la rambarde, devant laquelle il s'était arrêté en sortant du bureau à la fin du debriefing. Son visage était de marbre. Les mâchoires serrées elle s'approcha de la vitre qui donnait sur la Porte des Etoiles. Rodney se rendit compte que peut-être elle avait réellement eu ce secret espoir. Il la savait parfois un peu idéaliste. Et maintenant…

En fait, pensa-t-il tout à coup, les responsables de cette catastrophe étaient les deux personnes les plus humaines, les plus optimistes sur la nature humaine qu'il connaisse.

Carson.

Elisabeth.

Il secoua la tête, incrédule, étonné que cette pensée ne l'ait pas frappé auparavant.

Si Sheppard avait donné son accord c'est parce qu'il espérait bien trouver de cette façon un moyen d'éliminer une menace. Teyla avait cédé parce qu'elle avait mis sa confiance dans son équipe. Ronon … bon c'était Ronon .. il avait montrer les dents mais avait suivit finalement l'avis de Sheppard.

Tout en suivant le cours de ces pensées il se dirigea vers son labo, sans vraiment regarder où il allait. Il ne vit pas le Colonel qui l'attendait devant la porte et faillit lui rentrer dedans.

-Colonel ? S'exclama-t-il surpris. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

Sheppard ne répondit rien d'abord et Rodney eut l'impression qu'il le jaugeait du regard, qu'il prenait sa "température".

-Aussi stupide que toute cette histoire puisse être et aussi foutu que nous puissions être, je ne suis pas un élément chimique instable près à éclater à chaques secondes Colonel !

Celui-ci hocha la tête.

-Dans ce cas…

Sheppard se propulsa nonchalamment sur la paillasse du physicien pour s'y asseoir.

-Je vous en prie ! S'exclama celui-ci en franchissant le seuil et en s'installant sur un des tabourets.

Puis il attendit avec un air interrogateur.

-Je crois que Carson n'a pas très bien pris votre diatribe tout à l'heure.

Rodney soupira. Ca avait été plus fort que lui, quand Sheppard l'avait ramené avec sa "puissance de feu" il avait un peu craqué. Il se rappelait avoir un peu déliré sur combien ils étaient foutus, que si Sheppard avait trouvé quelque part un ZedPM il aurait du le prévenir, puis il avait parler, peut-être, de ceux qui gâchait le travail des autres pour de stupides expériences, en fait c'est à ce moment-là que sa crise de nerf s'était arrêtée net et qu'il avait rougit comme une tomate et soudain trouvé la Porte des Etoiles très intéressante.

-Depuis que Michael s'est enfui, il … erre, ouaip c'est le mot … il erre comme…

-Une brebis égarée ? Interrompit Rodney et contemplant les touches de son portable. C'est vous le berger (1), pas moi !

-Comme seul le silence lui répondit, il leva enfin les yeux. Sheppard lui lança un air .. expectatif ? menaçant ? moqueur ? Bref un regard à la Sheppard.

Rodney soupira une seconde fois, trop profondément pour être vraiment sincère.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Demanda-t-il d'un air de défi, celui du genre "je suis plus intelligent que vous, ne croyez pas que je vous demande un conseil, je veux juste voir ce que vous proposez".

-Excusez-vous ?

-Moi ? Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai foutu tout ce b…

Il s'arrêta. "Mesquin, arrogant et mauvais avec les autres" c'est comme s'il venait d'entendre à nouveau la voix de Sam dans sa tête.

-Ok. Mais vous venez avec moi!

Ce fut au tour de Sheppard d'être surpris.

-Mais.. voulut-il protester en grimaçant pour cacher son sourire.

Puis le sourire disparut graduellement et Sheppard eut l'air tout à coup sérieux, anormalement sérieux aux yeux de Rodney.

-On est vraiment dans la merde.

Le Canadien hocha la tête.

-Pas plus que d'habitude…

C'est dingue, le voilà à rassurer le Colonel ! Le monde à l'envers vraiment.

Sheppard eut l'air de méditer cette parole.

-C'est bien ce que je dis, constata-t-il.

Rodney eut un petit rire. Sheppard resta impassible avant d'être pris lui-même de fou rire. Il rirent ainsi sans pouvoir s'arrêter, bêtement, comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes. Enfin John eut l'air de reprendre ses esprits.

-Il n'y a rien de drôle. Dit-il entre deux gloussements.

-Rien du tout, répéta Rodney en essuyant des larmes de rire au coin de ses yeux.

Sheppard pris une longue inspiration pour se calmer.

-On va voir Carson ? Demanda-t-il.

Rodney réprima un tremblement nerveux et acquiesça. Au point où il en était, des excuses n'était plus la mer à boire…

* * *

(1) Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore en anglais berger se dit à peu près comme Sheppard

TBC encore un peu ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

-Carson ?

Silence.

-Carson vous êtes là ?

Personne ne répondit à la question de Sheppard. Lui et McKay avait déjà vérifié l'infirmerie, le mess et la salle de contrôle. Rodney était même allé jeter un coup d'œil au bureau d'Elisabeth.

Pas d'Ecossais.

John avait proposé d'essayer les quartiers du Docteur. Là Rodney avait hésité : la vie à Atlantis s'était rapidement révélée très … communautaire et une règle tacite s'était instaurée pour laisser à chaque membre de l'expédition l'intimité suffisante pour ne pas péter les plombs. Si Carson s'était retiré dans sa chambre c'était peut-être justement pour éviter ce genre d'intrusion.

Sheppard n'avait pas les même scrupules, d'ailleurs Rodney avait déjà pu le vérifier à ses dépends à de nombreuses occasions.

Le Colonel commença par frapper à la porte de Beckett puis à l'appeler, plutôt bruyamment au goût du physicien.

Quand personne ne répondit, John fit un geste en direction du panneau de contrôle. McKay l'arrêta. John haussa les sourcils, surpris.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Colonel. Répondit Rodney sans lâcher son bras.

John se dégagea sans mal.

-McKay croyez-moi, si je ne pensais pas que c'était nécessaire je ne le ferais pas. Moi aussi un jour je me suis enfermé chez moi, j'ai même agressé ceux qui venaient me voir, mais je vous jure que si vous m'aviez tous laissé pourrir dans mon coin, j'aurais encore plus fait la gueule.

Rodney hésita puis hocha la tête. Sheppard savait de quoi il parlait.

-Dites donc, vous dites que vous n'avez pas l'habitude de déranger les gens, mais vous ne vous gênez pas avec moi ! Repris le Canadien, soudain frappé par la phrase de son coéquipier.

John lui lança un sourire satisfait :

-Eh McKay, vous c'est pas pareil !

Puis sans écoute les protestations du scientifique outragé ( comment ça moi ce n'est pas pareil, vous ne pensez pas que lorsque je m'enferme dans le labo c'est que j'ai besoin d'un minimum d'intimité ?), il ouvrit la porte.

Rodney arrêta son monologue et laissa ses yeux s'habituer à la pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce. John avança sa tête à l'intérieur et murmura :

-Doc ?

En clignant bien des yeux, Rodney finit par apercevoir une forme au pied du lit. Oubliant ce qu'il venait de dire sur la préservation de la vie privée, il franchit le seuil sans hésiter et s'accroupit à côté du docteur.

Carson était assis, ses bras entourant ses genoux ramenés près de sa poitrine dans une attitude presque enfantine. Rodney sentit le Colonel s'approcher et s'agenouiller près d'eux. Le physicien posa une main incertaine sur l'épaule de l'Ecossais.

-Carson ?

Le docteur ne répondit pas. McKay le secoua légèrement.

-Carson ? Ca ne va pas ?

Ils entendirent un petit rire désabusé.

-Si, si tout va très bien Rodney. Répondit Beckett d'une voix un peu traînante, agrémentée d'un accent écossais plus fort que jamais.

Quelques choses dans le ton de sa voix inquiéta le Canadien. Il se tourna vers le Colonel qui lui rendit un regard perplexe avant de tenter sa chance lui aussi.

-Hey Doc, qu'est-ce que vous diriez de sortir de cette chambre et de prendre un peu l'air ?

Carson eut un gloussement et releva enfin la tête.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'aller prendre l'air sans moi Colonel ?

Les yeux de Rodney s'agrandir sous l'effet de la surprise. L'haleine du docteur sentait … non puait l'alcool !

-Vous êtes saoul ! S'exclama Sheppard en écho aux pensées de son coéquipier.

-Vous avez tout à fait raison bloody hell ! Répondit Carson en riant. Ma mère m'a offert à mon départ une bonne bouteille de Whisky écossais, pour une occasion elle a dit ! Je crois qu'aujourd'hui était une sacrée occasion !

-Carson… commença Rodney.

Il n'en revenait pas. Découvrir Radek se saoulant en cachette ne l'aurait presque pas étonné, mais Carson ! Cependant le docteur ne l'écoutait pas. Ceux qui ont le "vin triste" ont souvent tendance à devenir très éloquent. Apparemment Carson appartenait à cette catégorie.

-Elle ne serait pas fière de moi aujourd'hui. Quand j'ai eut mon di..diplôme de médecine, elle m'a embrassé sur les deux joues et à invité tous nos voisins pour fêter ça. Elle… elle disait que j'étais son orgueil parce que je sauvais des vies tous les jours.

Rodney remarqua qu'en parlant Carson fixait intensément sa main, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il avait cru, mais il se rendit compte que ce que l'Ecossais contemplait était une photo, et le Canadien aurait parié que c'était une photo de sa mère.

-J'aimerais n'avoir jamais travailler sur le rétrovirus, continuait Beckett d'une voix laborieuse. N'avoir jamais rencontrer les .. les wraiths.

Il butta sur le mot et se répéter plusieurs fois comme s'il ne savait plus vraiment où il voulait en venir.

-Jamais venu sur Atlantis, jamais .. jamais ..

Il bégaya, répétant le mot comme un mantra. Rodney jeta un regard désemparé au Colonel. Il n'était vraiment pas bon pour ce genre de chose, même en faisant des efforts ! Sheppard fixait Beckett et ses yeux s'assombrissait au fur et a mesure du monologue du docteur. Puis soudain il l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua. Gentiment mais assez fort pour le sortir de son hébétude.

-Carson, regardez-moi ! Commanda-t-il

Et le ton de sa voix rappela à Rodney celui qu'il avait employé pour le convaincre de quitter Doranda. L'Ecossais leva les yeux, lentement, et John vrilla son regard dans le sien, comme s'il cherchait à atteindre le vrai Carson derrière les buées de l'alcool.

-Si vous n'aviez pas été là, je serais mort. Depuis longtemps, martela-t-il en détachant chaques syllabes. Et je ne suis pas le seul.

Carson le regarda stupidement avant de reprendre sa lamentation.

-Non, non, il y aurait eut quelqu'un d'autre. Rodney a raison, j'ai tout foutu en l'air, maintenant les wraiths vont venir…

Rodney serra les dents. Stupide crise de panique. Quand apprendra-t-il à la fermer ?

Les yeux de Sheppard quittèrent un instant ceux du docteur pour jeter un regard noir au Canadien.

-Rodney est parfois stupide Carson !

Le principal intéressé ne chercha même pas à démentir, pour une fois.

-Si ce n'avait pas été vous, votre remplaçant n'aurait pas eut vos capacités en génétique, Rodney n'aurait pas le gène et mois je me serais transformer en …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, l'épisode de sa mutation était encore trop douloureux dans sa mémoire.

-Carson, vous avez merdé, ça arrive a tout le monde, particulièrement ici. Mais merde ce n'est pas une raison pour se saouler et pleurnicher sur une photo de votre mère.

La voix de Sheppard était passée du murmure à un ton remplit de colère. Il essayait de faire réagir le docteur. Une méthode bien militaire. Ravale tes larmes et soit un homme. Ca rappelait des souvenirs… et ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure façon de procéder.

-Colonel ?

Sheppard leva les yeux.

-Que diriez-vous d'aller prendre l'air ? Suggéra Rodney.

John resta immobile, puis prit une longue inspiration un peu tremblotante. Il hocha la tête et, jetant un dernier regard à Carson qui avait l'air de commencer à dessaouler, il sortit.

Rodney se demanda ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état. Sheppard était plutôt cool d'habitude, même s'il portait en lui une part d'ombre, toujours sous-jacente, toujours en tension.

En même temps la journée n'avait pas été très agréable : la peur de perdre Teyla, l'adrénaline en fuyant la planète wraith, la déception du projet raté, l'effrayante idée qu'un wraith savait désormais qu'Atlantis était toujours debout…

Rodney se rappela qu'à peine deux ans auparavant Sheppard était un major à la carrière bloquée. Avec le recul, Rodney reconnut que Sheppard s'en était plutôt bien sortit. Mais supporter une responsabilité de ce genre implique de pouvoir se reposer sur des gens en qui on fait totalement confiance. Carson était un élément stable, sûre, toujours là pour sauver les vies. Si même le docteur se mettait à craquer…

Rodney quitta la position accroupie qui le menaçait de crampes pour s'asseoir à côté du docteur, le dos contre le lit.

-Quand je me sens en danger, commença-t-il, j'ai une mauvaise tendance à la crise de nerf, vous l'avez sûrement remarquer… Sheppard me l'a dit, Elisabeth me l'a dit, et je crois même que j'ai faillit faire perdre son calme à Cadwell l'autre fois avec l'histoire de Phoebus…

Carson ne répondit rien.

-Tout cela pour vous dire.. Rodney avala sa salive.

Dur de s'excuser quand on est un génie. Aller un peu de courage, ce n'était plus la première fois. En fait ça avait commencé avec Samantha Carter. La première fois qu'il avait compris que peut-être, à certaine occasion, il y avait des occasions où il se trompait.

-… que je suis désolé.

Ca y est, c'était dit, et soudain ces mots lui semblaient dérisoires.

Carson réagit en se tournant brusquement vers son collègue, l'air un peu ahuri.

-Quand Elisabeth m'a fait une scène après cette histoire de .. système solaire, la seul chose que j'arrivais à penser était " J'ai fait pire que Carter !" Idiot n'est-ce pas ? Je suppose que c'était ma façon à moi de ne plus y penser. Mais aussi stupide que ça paraisse, c'était sûrement moins idiot que de se saouler !

Carson eut un petit rire, pas celui " je suis complètement bourré et je trouve tout drôle" mais plutôt " je suis un idiot mais ça fait du bien".

-Le pire, s'exclama-t-il entre deux gloussements, c'est que j'ai toujours détesté le goût de ce bloody whisky !

Rodney sourit à la pensée d'un Carson buvant cul sec son verre, comme un médicament. Il le laissa rire tout son saoule. Chacun son tour après tout. Quand Beckett commença à se calmer, Rodney se leva :

-Un petit tour pour prendre l'air ? Demanda-t-il en tendant une main secourable. Beckett la saisit et se leva. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour trouver son équilibre.

-Ok, allons-y lad, ou je vais devenir dépressif dans cette chambre. Affirma-t-il en tentant un pas en avant.

Rodney haussa les sourcils, sans lâcher le docteur, pas si stable que ça.

-Ce n'était pas de la dépression là ?

Carson gloussa

-Non ça c'était juste un peu d'introspection Rodney.

Dans le couloir ils retrouvèrent Sheppard qui faisait les cent pas. En les voyant, il s'arrêta net, indécis.

-Colonel, l'interpella Carson avec un grand sourire encore u peu imbibé d'alcool, j'ai cru voir que vous aviez les nerfs à fleur de peau, je peux vous prescrire des calmants si vous en ressentez le besoin.

Rodney ricana légèrement devant l'air outré du Colonel. Il vit quasiment son cerveau travailler. Son expression s'éclaira petit à petit pour laisser la place à un sourire.

-Dois-je comprendre que je vais pouvoir m'affaler égoïstement devant un dvd avec une biè… une barre énergétique sans plus m'occuper du reste du monde et de leur sentiment de culpabilité ?

-En fait, je crois que ça veut dire que vous allez devoir laisser assez de place devant votre dvd pour deux scientifique assortis d'un fort sentiment de culpabilité, répondit Carson.

-Et pour moi se sera une barre chocolat banane, ajouta Rodney.

-Et une céréale fruit rouge pour moi, renchérit Carson.

-Tss ttss, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que…

Rodney ne sut jamais ce qu'il ne devait pas croire car l'alarme de la porte se mit à hurler et la voix d'Elisabeth fusa dans la cité.

-Colonel Sheppard, Docteur Beckett, Docteur McKay, nous avons besoin de vous dans la salle de contrôle immédiatement.

Rodney soupira. Sheppard avait déjà tourné les talons pour répondre à la demande de leur leader, suivit de près par Carson.

Le physicien se demanda quelle serait la réaction d'Elisabeth si elle sentait l'horrible odeur d'alcool que dégageait l'haleine du bon docteur. Puis, remettant ses idées de barre banane chocolat et de dvd à plus tard, il suivit ses deux amis.

**Fin**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à mettre cette fin mais je suis un peu "overbookée" et puis aller ce morceau là était plus long que les autres… 


End file.
